Long Talk No Time
by RylanOwin
Summary: Dean and Sam meet up with a young girl, and almost kill her, and a strange demon along the way, but what could a young girl do. Sorry I suck at summeries this is my first story. Rated teen for some language.
1. Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and all of that stuff I'm supposed to say. I would like to take credit for my character(s). Please enjoy I apologize it is short but I would like to know if you like it first.

She was alone in her house cleaning up from dinner. Her parents had gone away from the month and left her alone. She was fifteen with dark hair and mysterious eyes. She walked to her couch humming. There was a small _click _she looked around to find herself starring into pure white eyes. She screamed and ran out of her house only to be met with the headlights of a car.

Sam and Dean had been driving for about seven hours now they had just left Oregon. "Dean I'll drive if you're tired" Sam said seeing Dean wasn't all himself. "Oh shut up I'm fine I'll make it" Dean said with a cocky tone. "Alright" Sam smiled "if you say so." "Damn right I say so." Dean added. "Dean watch out!" Sam yelled, but it was too late they hit her. Dean slammed the breaks as fast and as hard as he could. They got out and looked for the girl. The impact was pretty bad but she didn't have that many injuries. She looked up. "Please, please, help me, there is something in my house" she started shaking. "Calm down it's okay" Sam said "what happened?" "All I remember was seeing pure white eyes, and then I was here in the street" She said less shaky.

"Sammy you stay with her and I'll check out the house." Sam nodded. Dean entered the house cautious and calm.

"You say you don't remember anything else at all? What were you doing before all this happened?" Sam asked trying to get any hint, any clue to whatever the hell happened to her. "No just white eyes, I was doing the dishes, my parents are away for the month." She tried to remember anything that might unmask her visitor.

A short while past as well as a useless interegation. "Clear" Dean said walking out of the house. "No clues that I could pick up unless I missed something" he looked at her. "I'm Sam by the way" Sam said remembering they hadn't introduced themselves he looked towards Dean "and this is my brother Dean" Dean gave her a one second smile. She got to her feet, "I'm Spencer."


	2. Trynt

Disclaimer:**_I own nothing of Supernatural which is really quite a bummer cause then I could do some wicked stuff and what not…I also own no songs that I add into this story or moshi though it is quite good…. I OWN NOTHING!! Get it now?Okay I lied I own the characters I made up, hehe._**

Quick Thank You: I would like to give a little thanks to everyone who reviewed it really ment a lot to me!

**Without further Adu CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

Spencer invited the boys in and made coffee for them and a cup of tea for herself.

"What brings you guys to Oregon?" Spencer asked looking up from her tea.

"We were just coming to see-" Sam started but Dean cut him off "we had some, business to attend to" Dean finished.

"What kind of business?" Spencer asked somewhat curious since they didn't seem to think her crazy of her story.

"Just-" Dean began to explain but was cut off by "Stupid People" by Rides Again.

"Sorry hang on a second" Spencer blushed a bit while putting down her tea and picking up her cell phone.

"Hello? I'm fine, I'm sorry, just calm down, don't you dare I've got company over! Damnit….fine, yeah I know, I'm sorry, see you soon" Spencer hung up. "Who was that?" Dean asked, Spencer looked, well, different, even though they had only just met. "That was Trynt, he is like, my, big brother, I guess you could say, I was supposed to call him after I finished the dishes…" Spencer's voice trailed off.

"He seemed upset." Sam said his eyes glistening with concern. "He, he's just worried that's all, he just wants me to be safe" she paused "he's heading over now, I hope you don't mind" "How could we? It's your house" Dean gave a sly smile.

* * *

"Spencer? Are you alright? You were supposed to call, Why didn't you call!? I'm coming over right now! I don't care who is over they might want to kill you! I'm just looking out for you…..sorry Spence, okay I'm heading over now, bye." Trynt pulled on his steel-toe boots and a coat and started towards Spencer's place. "Damnit, she could have called, company….I'll kill 'em, I hope she's safe…." Trynt left the rest of his arguments go on in his head as he continued his walk.

* * *

The three sat in the living room in silence. Knowing the Winchesters silence wasn't going to last for too long. Spencer broke it first. 

"You hungry?" Spencer looked her guests in the eyes. "A little whatcha got?" Dean asked apparently making himself at home and lying back on the couch. "Do you like, moshi?" Spencer asked wondering if they even knew what it was. "What's moshi?" Dean asked slightly confused. _Guess not._ "It's Japanese ice cream " "Sure that sounds great" Sam replied. Spencer turned and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Anything suspicious?" Sam asked. 

"Not a thing" Dean said "almost too clean, but not at the same time."

"I just can't place it but she seems so familiar" Sam said tearing through his mind to remember.

"Like from one of your nightmares?" Dean asked sitting up slight concern flashed across his face.

"No, I'm probably just imagining things…"Sam said and looked up at the sound of a knock.

* * *

Spencer walked into the kitchen and got out the moshi. "They seem nice, I like them, kind of have that hero essence" Spencer laughed at her own statement and looked up in time to see Trynt walking up the front steps. 

_Knock knock._ Trynt knocked twice and waited. Spencer walk towards the door and opened it.

"Thank gosh you're alright" Trynt looked into her eyes._ Trynt wasn't exactly the biggest religion fan but he wasn't a hate of it either. _Spencer embraced him "I'm fine, I'm a big girl remember?" Spencer said giving an I'm-happy-to-see-you-but-you-need-to-quit-worrying smile. She was holding the moshi and walked with him into the living room.

"Trynt this is Sam and Dean, Sam and Dean, this is Trynt" Spencer said hoping Trynt wouldn't freak out. "Heya Trynt I'm Dean" Dean said smiling politely, "and I'm Sam Dean's brother, nice to meet you" Sam said getting up to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you as well" Trynt said accepting the handshake.

"So what brings you boys to Spencer's house?……………….."

* * *

I think I'll end it there, see told you I would write more! I really hope you liked this chapter! You should go here and read my friends story if you like mine you'll love hers! You may also go here http://profile. to hear the song "Stupid People" by Rides Again you can also listen to some of their other music. Well, LEAVE REVIEWS!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!

Till next chapter! Bye!

Jensen


	3. Clues and Tea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural I know this is insanely obvious but I have to say it….

**Small side not you don't really care about:** I can't always update hopefully that is alright but I will try to when I can I work on ideas and character traits and villain traits all the time though I assure you. So I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

­­_Where we left off:_

"Trynt this is Sam and Dean, Sam and Dean, this is Trynt" Spencer said hoping Trynt wouldn't freak out. "Heya Trynt I'm Dean" Dean said smiling politely, "and I'm Sam Dean's brother, nice to meet you" Sam said getting up to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you as well" Trynt said accepting the handshake.

"So what brings you boys to Spencer's house?…"

* * *

"We were just coming back from visiting some relatives" Dean said, his eyes glistening with lies untold.

Spencer looked from Sam to Dean to Trynt. _I'm in for one hell of a night_.

The age old house creeked it's secrets as the silence went from 'akward' to 'someone please shoot me or do something to break this'.

"Spencer I was wondering, that is, if you don't mind" Sam said breaking the silence "maybe Dean and I could stay the night to make sure you're alright?".

"I can look after her just fine thank you I don't need your help" Trynt snapped at Sam nearly slicing him with his death glare.

"I'd like that" Spencer replied through gritted teeth locked in place out of pure anger for Trynt's rude actions. "You can stay in the guest room it has two beds unless you'd rather sleep together" Spencer gave a small 'I-didn't-mean-it-like-that-please-don't-be-offended' smile.

"Thanks that's very kind" Sam gave her a sincere smile. "We will sleep in separate beds" Dean added, apparently not catching Spencer's smile.

"If they stay so do I there is no way you are staying alone with them" Trynt said still apparently very upset at tonight's chain of events.

Spencer rolled her eyes, she knew this was coming, she stood and took the plate back to the kitchen to be washed and put away. Trynt just sat there staring the two brothers down hoping maybe to explode one of their heads just by looking at them.

Spencer washed and put away the dish then went back to where she had left the boys alone hoping everyone was still alive or at least where they had been when she left. She aimlessly looked around the room feeling a cold chill go down her back, she looked up. She froze unable even to scream. The boys looked at her.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Trynt asked first, he followed her gaze and saw what had made her friend so terrified. On the ceiling there was a pitch black hand with very extensive claws same color to match. There was a low growl almost too quiet to hear but Sam and Dean didn't miss it, it might as well have been plugged into an amp because they looked up in a matter of seconds. By then the hand, or creature, or what ever belonged to the thing they had seen was gone.

"It's in the house" Dean's expressions faded fast and stole a quick glance at his brother who had already stood up and went over to Spencer and Trynt, plus pulled out a gun. Sam nodded and Dean searched the house.

"Sit on the couch, don't move, everything is going to be fine" Sam said using his gun as a third eye searching the room in case anything was to turn up and surprise them. Trynt had his arms around Spencer. Spencer was shaking to her bones she didn't know what she saw, and wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know. She coughed whatever it was it had a distinct after taste of bad-ass-mother-fucker. Trynt just looked disgusted he never let himself react more than her to anything. Sam didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the room, he sat in the chair opposite the couch that Spencer and Trynt now occupied.

"Nothing no clues, no traces, NOT ONE GOD DAMNED CLUE!" Dean was pissed he was good at what he did and was positive there was nothing he would've missed, but he had to have missed something, but what? "What till I get my hands on that son of a bitch…" Dean gave a small huff and took a seat next to Sam.

"What do we do now, you are experts aren't you?" Trynt sneered apparently unpleased with their job at protecting Spencer.

"I'd shut the hell up if you knew what was good for you kid"

"Dean"

"I know what I do and I've never encountered anything like this before"

"Dean"

"If you'd like to do a better job be my guest, be my fucking guest"

"Dean stop it" Sam glared at his brother, they held each other's gaze then broke knowing this was getting them no where.

"What should we do now?" Spencer asked her innocence shinning brightly in her eyes.

"We get you out of here and somewhere safe, that's what" Trynt said standing up and looking towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that" Dean gave a fuck-off-buddy-you-don't-know-what-you're-up-against smirk.

"He's right, we should stay here, the demon will probably follow us even if we go somewhere you think is safe" Sam looked around.

"I'll make tea" Spencer said leaving for the kitchen. Sam followed, "You shouldn't be left alone, Trynt do you mind helping Dean?"

Trynt twitched. _Helping Dean…._ Dean flashed him a yeah-I-feel-the-same-way smile.

* * *

Dean lined every crack and entry with salt while Trynt locked all of the doors and windows.

"How the hell is salt going to help?" Trynt said getting cocky and wanting to be smater then Dean.

"Well smart-ass, it'll help keep away whatever is after your girlfriend" Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Trynt almost yelled it……_Why am I so defensive then…….._

"Fine god, you don't have to be so defensive" Dean finished lining the last window and threw the salt back into his black duffel bag.

* * *

Spencer went on her tip-toes and pulled down a colorful box that said "Rasberry Zinger" across one side; and put some water on the stove to boil. The stove clicked until a flash of blue flame lit up beneath the pot.

"You don't mind do you" Spencer looked at Sam.

"No not at all" Sam stared back at her, paused deciding whether or not to speak.

"So, uh, has anything weird happened in your house before with you, or anyone else in the past who might've lived here, any stories of any kind" he said and paused waiting for her response to his acuzation.

"My parents have some old books in the attic that might tell you something, nothing that I know of though, sorry" Spencer opened a cupboard which could've used a new paint job, it was mostly wood with specks of chipping paint here and there, she pulled out four mugs they all seemed to be in the same condition as the cupboard. She laid a tea bag in each mug and began to fill them with water.

* * *

Dean and Trynt began the, short but what seemed like forever, journey together to the kitchen.

"The tea is ready" Spencer said upon hearing the boys arrival.

Sam pulled Dean aside "nothing, no stories but she said there are some books in the attic which might help us"

"We'll look tomorrow" Dean said and turned to pick up some tea, he sipped it slowly as soon as it touched his tongue it was out again.

"Do you have any coffee?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

**BANG!**

* * *

Let us leave off here shall we? Well I hope you enjoyed I was going to ask you something about what might happen next chapter but I talked to XxKillingxLonlinessxX Who has an amazingly sickly awesomely wicked story called "Bloody Lullabies" Which you should read because if you like my story you are garunteed to LOVE hers. So new clues next chapter, or perhaps the one after I think we've had enough excitement….if you could call this chapter excitement….well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to get better and write more….So long. 


	4. Sorry

I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever to me and I apologize greatly for that. I have undying gratitude for the people who actually read and like my story. The play I am in is taking up so much time that I haven't been able to update plus I have writers block…..stupid writers block……….we have five more shows tonight tomorrow night and next Thursday Friday and Saturday after that I should be updating. I hope. So I just wanted to let you know I didn't die but I don't have any free time at the moment(s)….I'm extremely sorry I hope you kind forgive me my punishment is I have an unbelievably hideous wig that I have to wear, I hope that helps……So in the meantime you can go check out Frankie (XxKillingxLonelinessxX) and I's homepage sometimes I put small updates there. So long!

Love Jensen


	5. Apologies That Matter

**What happened:** Like I explained in the last "fake" chapter I haven't had much time to update and though at this moment I should be getting ready for my performance tonight I wanted to work on the new chapter! Any way….HERE WE GO!

**Why I deleted and re put up this chapter:** Some details were wrong and I had no lines to separate anything, sorry about that. ENJOY!

* * *

**_Where we were:_**Dean and Trynt began the, short but what seemed like forever, journey together to the kitchen.

"The tea is ready" Spencer said upon hearing the boys arrival.

Sam pulled Dean aside "nothing, no stories but she said there are some books in the attic which might help us"

"We'll look tomorrow" Dean said and turned to pick up some tea, he sipped it slowly as soon as it touched his tongue it was out again.

"Do you have any coffee?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

**BANG!**

* * *

Everyone's heads snapped upward.

"What the hell was that?" thought Spencer, her eyes danced looking for the maker of the sound.

"Lets move" Sam and Dean said in unison.

Once they were armed Sam stayed with Spencer in the living room while Trynt insisted on coming to investigate.

"Use the gun as a third eye never remove it from you, you should always be aiming it" Dean said walking down the front lawn.

Trynt's face was completely serious but inside he was more scared then he had ever been in his life. He gave a silent nod and continued the search for the, whatever it was.

* * *

"Are you afraid at all?" Sam asked hoping she wasn't too scared. 

"I don't know how I should feel" Spencer's eyes focusing on Sam now "so you do this for a living? Don't you ever feel afraid? How are we going to get away? Have you ever seen the likes of whatever is trying to hurt me?"

Sam sensed her nervousness but how fast she asked all of the questions "So far we don't have enough information to tell what it is, it's easier not to be scared when you have someone you love and trust always watching your back, you'll be safe with us no doubt about that, this Trynt kid must really care for you you're lucky to have him" he said hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah," Spencer said her eyes leaving Sam to stare at the floor "sometimes he can be a pain though" she gave a weak smile.

"Dean will protect him, that much I can guarantee." Sam's eyes drifted to the door, it opened, very slowly….

* * *

"So what should we be looking for exactly?" Trynt said thinking maybe if he had an idea of what they were up against he would be les scared, or more…

"Something you wouldn't usually expect to see, I see you've passed first grade" Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" Trynt said standing up straight and sending a dirty look Dean's way.

"Shut up so we can hear" Dean said looking around with a pissed off air about himself

"or maybe you did pass" he added with a small smirk appearing on his face.

Trynt gave a small huff but there wasn't much he could do, though he wouldn't admit it aloud Dean knew what he was doing and if he wanted any chance at protecting Spencer he would have to listen to him.

* * *

The door opened and in walked Dean and Trynt. 

"Nothing same as before not one clue" Dean said slumping onto the couch in a fit as the couch moaned back clearly not happy with the sudden body being thrown upon it.

Sam looked even more confused not only did it show on his face but you could feel his energy.

"So what should we do?" Spencer asked concern dripping from her lips.

"You two sleep Sam and I will take shifts keeping watch." Dean said getting up to make a comfortable spot for the first watch.

"I can keep watch to." Trynt said wanting desperately to be apart of whatever this night was turning out to be.

"Kid, you should get some sleep Sam and I can handle this you'll be of no use if you're tired" Dean said with the smallest bit of sincerity that if you weren't paying attention intently you wouldn't have caught it.

"He's right Trynt we need our rest" Spencer said and Trynt and her exchanged small smiles.

"First or second watch Sammy?" Dean said a new found cocky grin on his face.

"How about I take first and make coffee for your watch" Sam said going to the kitchen.

"This boy, I'm telling you, smartest damn thing alive" Dean said his cocky grin never leaving for a second.

"Should we sleep in my room?" Spencer asked turning to Trynt.

"You best stay down here in case anything comes up." Dean said looking up from his make-shift bed.

The two kids gave a nod and left to get pillows and blankets. Sam returned shortly "Where are they?" he looked around, "getting some things they need to sleep here" Dean replied lying down "I'm going out now, wake me in three or four hours alright little bro?" Sam rolled his eyes and Dean smiled all the way through his sleep. The two came back equipped with their necessities and went to sleep.

* * *

Four hours passed by relatively quiet. 

"Dean," Sam said touching his brother's shoulder and trying not to wake the kids.

Dean's eyes opened with a sleepiness in them he looked quite adorable with his half awake ready to kick ass face.

"Coffee?" was the first thing to leave his mouth.

What a way to break a mood.

"In the kitchen" Sam shook his head and went to where Dean was sleeping and went to sleep himself.

Dean reentered the room with a mug in his hands practically glued to his mouth. He scanned the room. Sam was asleep and Spencer was in Trynt's arms.

"Even asleep" Dean said thinking aloud "gotta give the kid his props."

Dean's shift passed similarly to Sam's except when he ran out of coffee he twitched till it wore off. He woke Sam up so he could fit in a few hours before it got too far into the next morning.

The kids awoke and everything seemed fine. Sam and Dean wondered if the girl was just imagining the "monster" or if it left.

This next day was insanely hot. Well that sucks…..

"We might as well be in an oven chillin'" Trynt said.

Spencer walked down the stairs holding a towel attempting to hide the fact she was in a bathing suit.

"LETS GO SWIMMING!" Spencer said dropping the towel and raising a fist in the air, as though she were some sort of hero who just saved the world.

"You have a pool and didn't tell us" Dean said looking at her with a kid-are-you-serious-I'd-kill-you-if-you-weren't-a-girl look.

"Last one in makes lunch!" Spencer yelled running to the back door.

Sam laughed and gave his trademark check-it-I'm-adorable smile and got up to walk outside, he was last.

Spencer was the first in and Dean and Trynt fell in trying to get in before the other. Dean's and Trynt's shirts disappeared just like that, completely vanished, wonder where they went….. Anyway obviously Dean revealed a nicely toned six pack as Trynt had a small four pack of his own. Spencer didn't even notice, she knew Trynt worked out but wasn't the kind of girl to sit there and drool about it. However Trynt wasn't complaining about Spencer's one piece and was glad she didn't put on boarding shorts; hey, she had a nice body, why not show it off?

Sam took a seat and watched the kids play his eyes followed them in their games and mischief. Eventually Dean snuck out as did Trynt, Trynt grabbed his shirt off and Dean threw him in.

"Really funny" Sam said now soaked but with a smile on his face.

"What's for lunch mom?" Dean said cannon-balling right next to Sam.

"What do you have to make and what do you want?" Sam asked not exactly feeling like getting up to make food.

"I'll make lunch" Spencer said getting out and ringing her hair of water.

She went to the door and touched the handle….

"Party's over kiddies" said something or someone invisible to them.

Spencer was thrown back into a rose bush, her leg gashed and bleeding freely.

"Spencer!" Trynt yelled and rushed to her aid.

Unfortunately (or not unfortunately for any of you Trynt haters but I don't see how you could hate him, anyways…) as he ran to her he pulled a sort of matrix move and while he was in the air a deep midnight claw gashed his shoulder blade and threw off his balance so he ended up a few feet from Spencer.

They had been completely unprepared or at least that is what the thing that was trying to get them thought. Sam and Dean pulled out two pistols one of which had rock salt the other bullets. Time froze they both shot their weapons, they collided on the monster at exactly the same moment.

You could hear a small screech in the back of your mind.

Was it dead then?

The black creature vanished his white eyes faltered.

Time resumed and Dean and Sam rushed the kids inside. Sam looked at the gash on her right leg a bit below her calf; Dean examined the similar wound on Trynt's left shoulder blade.

"What's that?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

The boy and girl had a strange mark near their injuries. They exchanged glances.

"Well……………………………"

* * *

Fantastic place to end huh? Once I get my notebook that I can't believe I left in my locker!!!!!!!!!!! I will scan in the drawings of what their markings look like and I'll post them on my homepage. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm deeply sorry once again that I didn't update sooner. I hope you like this….I already said that….oh well FEED BACK WANTED GREATLY! 


	6. Markings & Video Games

I WENT A LITTLE CURSE CRAZY, just to warn you 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept my characters and whatever I make up, kind of obvious no? No do I own Teen Titans (sorry I couldn't resist throwing them in here). Nor do I own the song "Apologies" by One Republic but YOU should go watch the video for it!!! Sorry please go with the way I just sort of threw it in there. If it confuses you I am deeply sorry.

**Don't eat me please:** I have yet to post the pictures of the markings on our lovely contestants but swear I will soon!

_Explaining my actions:_ I decided to use Greek because it fascinates me so, so yes now Sam can magickally read Greek! It will hold importance as soon as I find a reason for it……Hope you like that I added a different language and that you like this chapter!

* * *

_**  
Where we were:**_ They had been completely unprepared or at least that is what the thing that was trying to get them thought. Sam and Dean pulled out two pistols one of which had rock salt the other bullets. Time froze they both shot their weapons, they collided on the monster at exactly the same moment. 

You could hear a small screech in the back of your mind.

Was it dead then?

The black creature vanished his white eyes faltered.

Time resumed and Dean and Sam rushed the kids inside. Sam looked at the gash on her right leg a bit below her calf; Dean examined the similar wound on Trynt's left shoulder blade.

"What's that?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

The boy and girl had strange marks near their injuries. They exchanged glances.

"Well……………………………"

* * *

Where we are now……

"We think they're birthmarks, though they are" Spencer paused eyes glancing towards her leg "quite strange, not like most birthmarks, but they aren't unusual colors for birthmarks so we just kind of, dismissed them…", she trailed off.

"So pretty boy, you're going to try to tell us they mean something," Trynt started getting a smart-ass tone with dean; bad idea. "If they did have something to do with this then wouldn't I be getting attacked as well, I have one too, you saw it."

"Look smart ass we don't even know what this thing is, so you wanna run the show be my guest" to prove his point Dean slid his gun across the counter and it hit Trynt's hand.

"Stop it both of you, now, we're going to figure this out so how's about all of you shut the fuck up" Spencer said; everyone starred, this was a side of Spencer even Trynt hadn't seen before.

(Can you say tension?)

Dean had a shit-bitch look on his face and Sammy took it upon himself to break this. "So, can I leave you all alone while I search you're markings on my computer?" Sam said, eyebrows raised.

Before anyone else got a say Spencer took control once again. "Maybe, usually works" she chuckled to herself "stupid boys; you like video games Dean?" "What person in their right mind doesn't?" Dean said with a look on his face that led you to believe he knew video games as well as hunting. "That should keep the fighting manageable and I can get some reading done; I'll research every book in the attic" "We'll come with you to make sure another attack doesn't happen" Dean said. So the three of them went upstairs and were back playing video games and researching in no time.

"Damnit this has gotta be rigged!" Dean complained letting go of the controller.

"Or maybe you just suck tough guy" Trynt came back smirking.

A giggle and sigh came from behind Sam's computer, his face hidden mysteriously by the screen. Spencer looked up from an old torn book, with ages of dust devouring it's bindings, she smiled and continued looking.

"Rematch!" Dean said pouting.

"You got it, I'll beat you any day of the week and twice on Saturday" Trynt said leaning back to get comfortable on the couch for the next round.

"AND I WANNA BE RAVEN THIS TIME!" Dean said calling "dibs" before Trynt could.

"Dude, having the best character means nothing if you don't have the skills, face it I'm the second master at Teen Titans" Trynt smirked mischeviously.

"Who's the first?" Dean asked, though it was obvious.

The two boys looked back at Spencer who didn't even have to emerge from her book just to give a half smirk and continue her, what seemed endless and pointless, search.

"Okay, let's go! Ready for the next round of ass whooping fuck face?" Trynt said feeling all high and mighty.

Dean turned, you didn't even have to look at his face, you could feel him.

"Whoa, cool down dude" Trynt said now facing Dean with a look of pure unadulterated horror on his face.

"Oh," Dean said his face blank filled with rage "it's on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two laughed, wai- what? Them, the two of _them?_ Laughing at the same thing, same time? _IS ALL HUMANITY DOOMED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Nope "all humanity" will be just fine.

"Check this" Sam said while taking a second to tear his eyes away from the computer screen.

Everyone looked up.

"Spencer, your mark means Αγγελος πριγκηπισσών or, in English" Sam paused searched for a translation website "Princess Angel. It also says: Που αντέχει αυτόν τον χαρακτηρισμό είναι είτε η κόρη είτε η μετενσάρκωση μιας βασίλισσας είτε μιας πριγκήπισσας αγγέλου. Πρόκειται να προστατεύσει οποιεσδήποτε καταδικασμένες ψυχές και όλη που ρωτά τη βοήθειά της. That's the summary at least, in English it says: She who bears this marking is either the daughter of or the reincarnation of an angel queen or princess. She is to protect any damned souls and all who asks her help."

"Princess angel?" the threes' voices said in unison.

"Yeah, it was in greek, hang on I'll see if I can find Trynt's" Sam said his eyes reverting back to the screen.

No one went back to what they were doing it would have been silent except for the video game background battle music playing.

"Alright here we go" Sam said eyes coming away from the screen slightly easier this time "Trynt's is a bit longer: Που αντέχει αυτό το σημάδι είναι ένας άγγελος πεσμένος από την επιείκεια και κερδισμένος από τους δαίμονες ή το γόνο ενός αγγέλου και ενός δαίμονα. Αρκετά σπάνιο αυτό είναι μόνο γνωστό για να συμβαίνει μιά φορά. Αυτό το ιδιαίτερο σημάδι σημαίνει το δαιμονικό πρίγκηπα ή τον πρίγκηπα που σχίζεται από την επιείκεια. Μπορεί να επιλέξει είτε να προστατεύσει, σε μία προσπάθεια να εξαγοραστεί, είτε να περιπλανηθεί η γη προκαλώντας τη δυστυχία, την έχθρα, και την καταστροφή οπουδήποτε μπορεί να πάει."

Sam copied and pasted this paragraph to the translation site.

"Okay in English it says: He who bears this mark is an angel fallen from grace and taken in by demons or the spawn of an angel and demon. Quite rare this is only known to have happened once. This particular mark means Demonic Prince or Prince Torn From Grace. He may choose either to protect, in an attempt to redeem himself, or wander the Earth causing misery, hatred, and ruin wherever he may go."

Sam finished and all was silent, eyes darted from this person to that, to the wall, back to another person, to another object.

"So I'm a Demon Prince, I'm damned? I would never hurt anyone I swear!" Trynt stood to defend himself and his eyes welled with tears.

Spencer stood with him, her arms around him.

(Sorry but I need to add background music!!!! So starting from when Sam finishes translating Trynt's mark let's just say that you can hear "Apologies" by One Republic playing shall we?)

"I know you'd never hurt anyone, it's okay, everything'll work out, I swear it: prince, princess, demon, angel, and all, we'll make it" Trynt's head was now almost a missing puzzle piece it fit so perfectly on Spencer's shoulder as he cried.

(Yes Trynt is crying please add you "aww's" and "poor thing it'll all be okay's" here)

"We know that because, one, you wouldn't have been with us while we were attacked, plus you wouldn't have been attacked, and two, you would've probably finished off Spencer long ago-" Dean said joined by Sam "we believe you're good, at least we know why that creature is coming after you."

Spencer looked up from Trynt a new courage in her eyes with a hint of fearlessness.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! I know it's really short but I wanted to update really soon. I hope you liked it, once again sorry for the shortness at least it's over twelve hundred words riiiiight???? At least I updated riiiiiiiight??? Please forgive me for I have sinned. Anways not much you can do about it now. SUGGESTIONS ANYONE?Not too sure where I'm taking the story now….I'll be brainstorming everyday I promise. I WILL NOT PAY ATTENTION TILL I HAVE AT LEAST TWO OR THREE WAYS THE STORY COULD GO. Till then. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Thoughts

**_I'm thinking about stopping my story for lack of ideas of where to go with it…..plus I don't really like it so much. If you want me to continue please let me know and tell me your thoughts and ideas._**

**_Thanks a bunch guys!_**

**_Love Jensen_**


End file.
